Media devices, such as a set top box, a stereo, a television, a computer system, a game system, or the like, are often configured to receive media content events. A media content event is communicated as part of a media content stream that comprises a video stream portion and an audio stream portion. Non-limiting examples of media content events communicated in a media content stream include, but are not limited to, a television program, a newscast, a broadcast sports event, a movie, or the like.
Often, the media content stream includes a metadata stream portion that comprises supplemental information of interest. However, the amount of supplemental information is typically limited. And, the metadata stream portion is not separately received.
There are significant amounts of, and different types of, supplemental information pertaining to the media content that may be of interest to certain users. For example, production information pertaining to the media content may be of interest. The production information may pertain to camera types used to film the media content, post process techniques used to process the media content, filming site location information, lighting sources and styles used during filming of the media content, costume and/or set designs used to stage the filming of the media content, or the like. Other information may also be of interest. However, this information is not included in the metadata stream portion of the media content stream.
Accordingly, there is a need in the arts to provide relatively large amounts of supplemental information pertaining to media content events.